Warm bath
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Oneshot set during the game featuring Colette and Sheena. Fluffy and fairly pointless as usual.


SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers about where Sheena comes from are in both the author's notes and the fic. If you don't know about that and don't want to know then please don't read this until you do.

One-shot set during the game featuring Colette and Sheena. Set fairly late on in the game when Sheena and Colette would have had time to become quite close friends and when Sheena would have had time to teach Colette a little bit of Mizuhoan (that being one of the three languages mentioned, the others being Colette's first language and Angelic).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe. I just have an awful lot of plot bunnies. :)

* * *

Sheena sighed as she lowered herself into the bath. She smiled as Colette joined her, the younger girl selecting words in all three of the languages she spoke, two more fluently than the third, that best described how pleasant the bath was and mumbling them contentedly as she got into the tub. 

"Five days without hot running water. Five days! How did we get so lost? Remind me to never give Lloyd the map again. Ever!" the summoner said as she leant her head back, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the water soaking into her body.

"He's not that bad a navigator, well, he's better than me anyways," Colette replied.

"Two things: one, you're biased and two, saying someone's better at reading a map than you isn't saying much," Sheena snorted then yelped as Colette splashed her playfully.

"Five days, I must have stunk," Sheena said.

"You did, but then we all did so it didn't matter I think. Zelos stunk more than you anyways, I don't know what that puddle that he fell into was but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know," Colette said, frowning slightly.

"Remember his reaction? His whingeing was bad enough before he fell in that puddle. Afterwards it was unbearable," Sheena rolled her eyes.

"'Oh my hair, my beautiful clothes'" Colette imitated the other Chosen's overly dramatic reaction to his mishap, causing Sheena to laugh.

"I shouldn't laugh at him really though, it could have happened to any of us. I was especially lucky not to have fallen into that puddle," the little blonde frowned, feeling a little bad about laughing at Zelos.

"No, it's OK, it is funny that it happened to him, the vainest person I've ever met," the summoner nodded.

"He'll be pleased to have a chance to take a bath I suppose anyways," Colette smiled, looking at the positive side of things as she often did.

"Not as pleased as me, I can feel the hot water doing me good already," Sheena said, closing her eyes as she basked in the comfort of the warm water.

She was content to just relax in the water now, having washed earlier. She found the Mizuho method of bathing convenient, first washing in the shower then relaxing in the bath. If the tub was large enough she would share it with Colette, it was a comfortable place to relax and chat and the little blonde was very good at scrubbing the parts of her back that she couldn't reach very well when washing in the shower. Plus it saved having to work out whose turn it was to have their bath first.

Colette gave a little yelp of pain as her neck and shoulders, which she'd just rolled, made a loud cracking sound.

"I felt that," Sheena said sympathetically, wincing.

"At least they're nice and loose now I suppose," Colette mumbled as she leant back in the tub and wriggled her toes.

That was, Sheena thought, a very very good thing about hot baths, especially in conditions like they were in on their journey, there seemed to be nothing better for unwinding and relaxing tense and tired muscles. She smiled as she had a thought and opened one eye, a playful expression on her face.

"You know what you should have done if your muscles were all tense?" she said.

"Mmm?" Colette prompted her to give the answer.

"You should have asked Lloyd to give you a massage. They can be quite erotic if done right you know," Sheena answered, deadpan. She began to laugh as Colette made the almost impossibly high-pitched squeak noise that she made when Sheena teased her about such things and then the relaxing bath turned into a water fight.


End file.
